High School for Two Teen Saiyans
by WarriorOfTheForce1598
Summary: Three years after the Cell Games, Gohan and Jet are faced with an even more deadly task: Go to Orange Star High School. Down the way they will deal with their peers, be embarrassed to no end, keep secrets from a certain raven-haired fighter, and fight a new evil they never thought possible. (Ken Tarrak: Re posted and Tweaked for maximum awesomeness.) (GxV) (JxS) (Not completely GV)
1. Chapter 1: What's on Your Mind?

**Chapter One of High School for Two Teen Saiyans.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: What's on your mind? _

Jet ducked under Gohan's fist and brought up his leg to catch him in the side. The force behind the kick was strong, but Gohan managed to catch the foot and fling him in the air. The warm, evening breeze felt good, Jet had to admit, but he had to focus on this spar. He could enjoy the day later.

The day had always been something he enjoyed, but, over time, night had soon taken that place. But, the day worked too. Day was when he trained, and Dende knows how much he loved training. Gohan, not so much, but he still did have fun when he _did _train.

They had been training a lot recently. Ever since the Cell Games and Goku being brought back by the dragon balls, Gohan and Jet had been keen on keeping up their strength. You never know when something's gonna drop out of the sky and threaten your planet...which seemed to happen a lot for the Z fighters.

But, the battle was what Jet was focusing on right now.

Jet stopped himself in the air and cupped his hands at his side, "KA…ME…HA…ME…" The bright blue orb of energy appeared in his hands and his light blue aura appeared. The trees around them started to lose their leaves, but only a little.

Gohan smiled a slightly as he brought his hands over his head, his own attack already charging. The darker blue aura erupted to life as the yellow ki sparked in his hand. The ground started to shake underneath the pressure of their power. Both smirked, as if they knew their next move.

But, there was something.

Jet could tell that Gohan wasn't entirely focused on the spar. Nonetheless, Gohan launched his attack. The yellow beam of ki sped right towards Jet. The attack was strong in power, but he knew something Gohan didn't.

Smirking, Jet phased out of harm's way and launched his attack, blowing Gohan off his feet and into the lake behind him. Gohan sputtered and choked as he climbed out of the water. The Demi-Saiyan fell flat against the grass and looked at the clouds.

Jet powered down and flopped beside him.

"Whatcha' you thinking about?" Jet asked, his arms behind his head as he rested on the ground. He had already felt something around with his best friend and now seemed like a good time to ask him about it.

Gohan looked at him sheepishly, "You really want to know?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, why not? It must be pretty important for you to be distracted during a spar."

Gohan laughed at his friend. Jet always had a way to make him laugh. He was like his brother. When something was going wrong, he was always there with a helping hand.

Gohan's face became red, "I met this girl yesterday…" he started, but didn't get far, because Jet started to laugh.

"You've got a crush! Hahahahaha!" His laughs became a quiet chuckle as he nodded, "Continue."

Begrudgingly, Gohan continued, "I was out buying groceries for Mom when a robbery broke out…"

"I heard about that yesterday on T.V." Jet said aloud. _But what does this have to do with the girl?_

"Well, I was about to go and help the police when she arrived." Gohan said.

Jet smirked, "You mean the girl you're crushin' on?"

"Yes…NO! I mean…" Gohan's face turned red, "Anyway, she was a little smaller than me, but I think she was the same age as me. She ran up and took out the guys without even trying! She was amazing, you should have seen her!" Gohan said excitingly.

Jet nodded with a smile, "So, did you talk to her?"

Gohan sighed, "No, she left pretty quickly. But she did see me".

Jet raised an eyebrow, "Did she do anything?"

Gohan shrugged, "No, but she did glare at me. Maybe she thought I was going to do her job or something? I don't know. But I have to say, she was pretty."

"Hmmm…sounds like you've been infected by Mrs. Mystery here." Jet gave a mocking smile, "Hey, maybe she has a best friend, and maybe you could hook us up!"

Gohan was stricken with horror, "You don't mean that do you?!"

Jet laughed, "Of course not, I don't go on blind dates...or any dates as of right now for a fact."

Gohan elbowed him in the side, "You're a real goof."

"Hey," Jet feigned hurt, "That cuts deep bro."

Gohan shook his head at his best friend, "Drama Queen."

As the words came out of his mouth, a delicious aroma hit his nose, quickly hitting Jet's as well. As if by the scent itself, the two rose from the grass and started to float. They neared the Son house when the aroma became even stronger. To the two Saiyans, the smell was almost overpowering and their mouths started to water.

It was the smell of one of the only things that could stop a Saiyan while he was training: Food.

The two fourteen year old Saiyans walked into the house. They followed, more like floated to, the smell to the kitchen and saw their moms with a full table of food. Their mouths immediately watered even more and they dove for the food.

They were met with two frying pans to the middle of their faces.

Jet and Gohan both fell to the floor, cradling their now sore foreheads. Jet rose first, albeit groaning, "What was that for?"

His mom frowned, "We're waiting for Rantez."

"Dad?" Jet asked. _I thought he would be hear right now. Hm, guess not._

"Yeah, he should be here by now. I swear, that man is always late to everything" She shook her head with a smile.

Chichi groaned, "I know the feeling. And where is Goku?"

At that moment, the front door opened up to reveal two more Saiyans. Rantez and Goku walked in with smiles on their faces.

"We smell food." They both said and tried what their son's did before them. They were awarded with the same punishment. Goku shot up, "Why not?" He whined.

"We are all going to eat at the same time, Goku!" Chichi shouted, making the four Saiyans hold their ears. They all nodded and after a moment of silence, they all grabbed their portions.

As Jet stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth, his Mom, Savanna, called to him. He looked up as he swallowed the chicken flesh. He dropped the bone onto his plate, "Yeah, Mom?"

Savanna smiled, "I've got some news for you."

Chichi smiled at Gohan, "And this goes for you too, young man."

_Oh no. _Gohan nodded gravely and sent Jet a hopeless look. He was given an equal response. Savanna and Chichi both groaned and said at the same time, "It's not the end of the world!"

Savanna cleared her throat, "Chichi and I have been talking, and we've decided that homeschooling can only go too far. And you two haven't had much outside contact with people your own age, besides each other. So, we've decided that you two, starting tomorrow, will be going to high school!" She ended with a happy voice.

Gohan groaned, "But, Mom, I'm already smarter than college students, why would I need to go to school?"

Chichi frowned, "Like Savanna said, you two haven't had any social contact with others your age. It will also be a great opportunity to get friends besides Jet." She looked at said boy, "Not that there's anything wrong with you, honey."

Chichi's frown turned into a smile, "And besides, you won't be alone. Jet's going with you. It shouldn't be too hard for you two to go through this."

Jet shrugged, "I guess, but what about our powers?"

Goku went in, "Cheech and I have thought about that, maybe you guys shouldn't use too much power in your physical activities. We wouldn't want all those reporters on our front yard, heh, heh." Goku then scratched his head. _Wait, can they even find our house? All the way up here? Hmmm..._

Rantez nodded, "This will be a good experience for the both of you."

Savanna smiled, "And who knows, maybe you two will get girlfriends."

Chichi's eyes sparkled, "And then they'll get married in a few years, then they'll make beautiful grandbabies!"

"MOM!" Gohan exclaimed, his face beat red at the thought.

"Well, let's get a good night's rest, before we start school tomorrow." Jet shrugged, slightly in defeat. It's not that he didn't want more friends, but he was just as smart as Gohan and he was just fine with him as a friend. _And what was that about a girlfriend?_ He didn't need that.

Gohan read his friend's mind, "Hey, you never know, you might just score a date."

Jet slapped his friend on the back, "And you just might find that mystery girl there."

"Mystery girl?" Chichi squealed, "Gohan! You have to tell me everything!"

_I'm going to kill you Jet_! Gohan sent him telepathically.

Jet chuckled. _Then who'd be your best friend?_

Gohan hit himself mentally_, Touché_

"Hey, Chi," Savanna turned to the woman, "Would it be okay if Jet stayed the night and they both left tomorrow?"

Chichi nodded, "Sure, it's always a pleasure to have him."

* * *

**Basically just the same as before, but with added stuff like that and fixed grammar and punctuation. I'll post one chapter every day, or maybe two in a day. Depending on how I'm feeling.**

**"Until we meet again guys." Ken Tarrak, WarriorOfTheForce.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Sorry for the wait, needed to tweak some more stuff and work on my other stories, including the sequel for Golden Haired Savior.**

**In regard to lightshadow101's review, which I am so thankful for, I have to say that yes, Jet, Rantez, and Savannah are my OC's. I wanted to create a story where Gohan had a Saiyan best friend, but I also needed that Saiyan's best friend's parents in the picture as well.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: First Day_

In the spare bedroom of the Son house, an alarm clock blared through the entire house. The Saiyan next to it immediately woke up and slammed his hand down on it, flattening it. After adjusting his sight, his face fell.

"I've seriously got to be more careful." He mumbled as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and put on his clothes. He didn't want to show off too much, so he put on dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He put on his shoes on and reached across to the desk. In the middle was his necklace.

It was a silver chair with a small, golden Z in the middle. There was no use in doing his hair, no matter what you did with it, it always stood up the way it did. He adjusted the belt on his waist as he looked in a mirror that was next to the desk.

He nodded to himself, "Okay, it's just high school. What could possibly go wrong?" He then realized his mistake, "No, I take that back! I'm never supposed to say that!"

A knock at the door interrupted his stupor. He looked back, "Come in."

Gohan opened the door, "Mom says breakfast is ready."

A flash of orange burst through the door. The three year old Goten tackled Jet with a hug. "Jet!"

Jet smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair, "Hey, squirt."

Goten raised his head and smiled brightly, "Do you want to twain with me?"

"Sorry, buddy, I can't." Jet said carefully, "I've got school." Seeing Goten's eyes water, he added, "But, when I get back, we'll train together."

Goten's tears disappeared, "Promise?" He held out his pinkie finger.

Jet laughed before wrapping his pinkie around Goten's, "I promise."

"Okay." Goten said before catching a whiff of the food. He suddenly disappeared, almost leaving scorch marks in the ground. Gohan stared after him for a sec before motioning to Jet, "You coming?"

Jet nodded with a smile, "I'm coming, little brother."

Gohan shook his head, "You just can't let go of the fact that you are _one_ day older than me, can you? Seriously, _one _day."

Jet smirked, "I'm taller too."

"By like, half an inch!"

"I'm better looking as well."

"Okay, that's where I draw the line." Gohan was now laughing. "Nobody ever said that."

"Didn't you say that there was food?" Jet asked, licking his lips at the thought of Chichi's food.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, come on, doofus."

They both walked into the kitchen and devoured the table of food. Once finished, they picked up their book bags and walked out the door. In the air, they heard Chichi say, "Have a great day!"

Gohan and Jet waved goodbye and powered up, flying out of sight. Their blue auras pulsating around them. Jet looked at Gohan. He was wearing light blue jeans and an orange T-shirt. He had on a thin, black jacket on too. He was wearing the same shoes as Jet.

Jet smiled, "That's kinda cool; you're supporting your dad's colors without showing all that muscle. We wouldn't want all the girls in the school to fall for you, now would we?"

Gohan nodded absently.

Jet smirked, "Still thinking about Mystery girl?"

"No." He shook his head, "Do you feel all that frightened ki signatures?"

Jet gave him a questioning look. He closed his eyes and immediately opened them, "Yeah, I do, let's go."

"Wait!" Gohan shouted, stopping dead in the air.

Jet looked back, "What?"

"We can't let the recognize us." Gohan said, "We'd be on the six o'clock news. Our mothers would not like that at all."

Jet nodded and transformed into a Super Saiyan, "What about now?"

Gohan transformed next, "Yeah, let's go."

Their auras turned golden and they flew even faster, coming up on Hercule City. They looked down and saw a bank getting robbed. There were ten guys, all armed with machine guns, and three hostages were tied up near the van.

Gohan and Jet dropped out of the sky, stopping the robbers in their tracks.

"Drop the money, and let the civilians go." Gohan said, his voice slightly deeper due to the transformation.

"We don't want to hurt you." Jet said after, his voice equally deep.

One of the men held his gun up at them, "Run along kiddies, you've got no power over us!"

"Then shoot." Jet said stepping closer. "I bet you don't have the guts too."

"What?" The robber looked confused, "Do you have a death wish, kid?"

Jet shook his head as he stepped closer, "No, just a wish that guys like you wouldn't pop up and disturb the peace. So, go ahead. Shoot me."

And he did just that.

The shot rang through the area. But everybody's hearts stopped when the little boy caught the bullet with his teeth. Jet spit the bullet on the ground, then smirked, "Would you like to try that again?"

Gohan phased next to him and charged a small ki blast in his hand.

"W-What the heck are you?!" The same criminal shouted.

Gohan gave a glance to Jet, "You could say we aren't your average kids."

Jet then held up a thumb to himself, "You can just call us the Gold Fighters." He then smiled lightly as he phased out and knocked out the robber in front of him with an easy chop to the neck. "Yeah, Gold Fighter sounds good."

Gohan looked to the rest of the criminal team and scowled, "You want to join him?"

The rest of the robbers stopped and dropped their weapons. The cops rushed to them and cuffed the culprits. The chief ran to the two as their auras dropped, but their hair remained blonde.

"Thank you." He said as he shook their hands. "I don't think that we could've apprehended them without any casualties without you. Thank you."

"No problem." They both said before taking off into the skies, just as a certain, raven-haired teen walked into the crime zone. She watched as the two left, but she didn't have the faintest idea what happened.

"Chief!" She shouted and he turned around.

"Videl!" he smiled.

Videl held up her hand, "Who were those two, and what happened?"

He Chief smiled brightly, "Those two were two of the Gold Fighters from the Cell Games, and they just caught ten armored men and saved three people! One of them even caught a bullet with his teeth!"

Videl was shocked. He caught a bullet with his teeth!? Was that even possible?! "What did they look like?"

The Chief put a finger to his chin, "Well, both of them looked about your age. One was slightly taller and had spikey, blonde hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, a silver necklace, and black shoes. Oh, and he was also carrying a book bag. The other was half an inch smaller and had on light blue jeans, an orange shirt, and black shoes, he also had on a black jacket. Both of their hairs were blonde, they both had teal eyes, and they both could move very fast and create balls of light. It was truly remarkable."

Videl pondered this. Wasn't that all fake? Those Golden Fighters must have been the same tricksters that were frauds at the Cell Games! Yes, that was the only explanation for such things! But, they had book bags, and by the look of it, they were headed to her school.

_Watch out, Gold Fighters, I'm coming for you._

* * *

Jet and Gohan landed on the roof of the school and powered down. They shared a high five before finding the door and going downstairs. They soon found the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me." Jet said. The lady there was about thirty with dirty blond hair.

"Yes?"

Gohan spoke up, "Well, we're the two new students, and we need our timetables."

The lady nodded and handed them the schedule. They both had all the same classes together. They gave each other a high five again, which caught the woman's attention.

"If I may ask, are you two brothers?" She asked.

Jet chuckled, "We might as well be."

"Yeah," Gohan nodded, "I've known him since I was four. He might as well be my brother."

The lady nodded, giving them the cue to go. After some searching, they found the door. They were about to open it, when a man's voice came up behind them.

"Ah, you must be the two new students." They turned around to see a man in his fifties with thinning white hair and a smile on his face, "I'm Mr. Faultic, it's a pleasure to meet you two."

He shook their hands before saying, "When I say, 'these two got perfect scores on the entrance exams' you come in, OK?"

They both nodded.

The teacher smiled and walked in. All chatter stopped as he cleared his throat, "I'm happy to present two new students that got perfect grades on the entrance exams, you lot could learn something from them, alright, come on in, boys."

Jet and Gohan entered at the same time. They looked around the room and saw the other twenty-two students with their eyes on them. Every girl there looked at them with shock. When they heard that two new boys would be joining, and they had gotten perfect scores, well, they were expecting two nerdy looking boys. But those two were_ far _from nerdy.

"Tell us about yourselves." Mr. Faultic said.

Jet nudged Gohan and he went forward, "My name is Gohan Son, my hobbies are eating, reading, and martial arts, and the dude next to me is like my brother, I've known him for about ten years."

Jet nodded, "I'm Jet Kentic, my hobbies are reading, running, and martial arts. And like Gohan said, we're like brothers."

Mr. Faultic smiled, "Well, you two must be very close to consider yourselves like brothers. You may pick any seat you like."

Gohan and Jet looked around the room, ignoring the hungry gazes they were getting from the girls.

"Yoo hoo!" A blonde girl with blue eyes called out, her hand was waving back in forth to show them. She pointed to two empty seats.

Both boys made their way up and sat in the vacant seats. The blonde immediately started to introduce herself, "My names Erasa," She pointed to someone two seats away. He had shoulder length blonde hair and he looked muscular for his age, "He's Sharpner."

Jet gave the girl a small smile, "I'm Jet."

"I'm Gohan." Gohan smiled.

Erasa gave a wide grin, "Is this school different than your last one?"

"Actually, we've both been homeschooled together by our moms since we were four." Gohan replied.

"So we really don't know what to expect." Jet finished.

"Wow." Erasa's smile grew even wider.

"Oh, come on, Erasa" Sharpner finally spoke, "Don't talk to them, they're just a couple of nerds. I mean, they got perfect scores on the entrance exams and we both now it isn't as easy as it looks."

Erasa slapped him upside his head, "Oh, shut it, Sharpner! You're just jealous that they are _both_ cuter than you."

The two Saiyans blushed and the teacher cleared his throat, "Ok, now we shall begin with…" The door burst open before he could finish.

A girl with black hair, tied into pig tails, ran in, "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Faultic!"

The old man nodded, "No worries, Videl, we know how you help the police. Please pick a seat."

She walked past the two Saiyans, not even noticing them, and Gohan had a sense of déjà vu. That was the girl! She went to school here! He watched as the girl walked on to the seat next to Erasa.

Erasa smiled widely at her best friend, "Videl, I have news!"

Videl nodded, "Me too."

"Ok, you go first." Erasa said.

"Well," Videl started, "Today when I went to help the police catch those robbers on thirty-second, they were already taken care of. When I asked the chief, he told me that two Golden Haired Fighters did it. He said one of them caught a bullet with his teeth, and they could project balls of light. I know it's all fake, though. I'm going to catch them and expose them for the phonies they are."

Meanwhile, Jet was fuming. How dare she call everything they had worked for fake! His ki took a jump and Gohan turned to him. Jet's fists were clenched to the point where his knuckles were white.

_Calm down!_ Gohan said in his mind._ She doesn't realize that its real. It's not her fault._

After hearing this, his ki dropped and he unclenched his fist. The need to destroy something left him completely.

"Wow, he must have been pretty strong." Erasa squealed, "Maybe even as strong as your dad."

"Who's her dad?" Gohan asked kindly.

Videl finally realized the two new faces. She narrowed her eyes as she saw what they were wearing._ Hmmm…they're wearing the same clothes that the chief said that the Golden Fighters were wearing. And he doesn't know who my dad is? Strange…_

"You don't know who her dad is? What, have you been living under a rock?" Sharpner gaped.

Gohan rubbed his neck in the classic Son fashion, "No, heh, heh."

"You seriously don't know who her dad is?" Erasa asked again.

"No." Jet replied gruffly, "We don't."

"Her dad is the world's savior!" Erasa practically shouted, "Hercule!"

The anger was back. Jet tried to keep it at bay, but every word was making him angrier. Videl was the spawn of that injury faking coward! His ki stayed level, but Gohan could still feel the anger radiating off of him. At least he was controlling it this time.

"Erasa!" Videl scolded. _Great, now those are going to want some autographs. Why can't Erasa just be quiet?_

Gohan just shrugged, but the three students could also hear him chuckling to himself saying things like "World Hero" and "Laughable"

Videl blew her top, "MY DAD BEAT CELL! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! WITHOUT HIM, YOU'D BE DEAD!" She knew _why _she flipped, but she then thought about if it was worth it or not.

Gohan stopped and turned to her, making her wince. Those eyes. His black eyes stared into her blue ones, as if daring her to continue. She also realized that she wasn't him. He had his own rights and opinions. But that still didn't exclude the fact that he was laughing at her dad.

She never gave any ground as his glare intensified. But surely, she _was _losing her ground. His eyes were like to black pools of nothing. What she didn't know is that he'd lived with much fighting, much loss, and he had to mature at such a young age. The horrors he had seen. His mentor had been killed by an alien. His father, killed by Cell. His best friend, using his best Kamehameha to help him defeat the monster.

And everything in between seemed like distant memories reflected in his eyes.

"Ms. Satan?" The teacher called, "Do I have to report you?"

Videl shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

The teacher cleared his throat once more as Gohan let go of his intense stare, making Videl breathe a sigh of relief. For some reason, she wasn't able to win that time. She won every time!

_And his outfit, it matches completely, and so does the other boy. _She thought as she leaned on her elbows. _Something strange is up with those two, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

* * *

Lunch came relatively fast. The two Saiyans went to their lockers and pulled out lunch capsules. Though tiny, each one held about twenty plates of food. Perfect for a Saiyan lunch. They walked to the cafeteria and found an empty long table.

As they readied to throw their capsules and devour their lunches, a familiar voice rang out, "Yoo Hoo, Gohan, Jet!"

They turned around saw Erasa and Videl heading towards them. Erasa was welcome, but Jet had different thoughts about Videl. If she was stupid enough to buy her own father's lies, then she wasn't so smart.

"Hey." They both waved. But when Jet's eyes found Videl's, his smile disappeared and his hand fell limp at his side, while Gohan kept waving, his unnaturally happy demeanor just like his father's.

"We're just about to eat." Gohan said, "You care to join us?"

"Why thank you." Erasa gave a fake bow, filled with humor.

Jet raised his hand to throw but Videl's voice stopped him, "Is that a capsule?!"

He turned toward her, putting all misgivings aside, and smiled, "Yeah, why?"

Videl frowned, "I thought only relatives or friends of _the_ Bulma Briefs could have access to those capsules."

Gohan nodded, not catching on, "Yeah, and?"

Videl's eyes narrowed until they resembled a cat's eye, "Did you steal those?"

Gohan and Jet looked at her aghast, "No!"

"Then how do you have them?" Videl asked again, her hands gripping her tray of food tightly.

"Our moms have contacts in Capsule Corp." Jet replied automatically.

"They do?" Gohan asked, looking at his friend.

Jet nodded, "Yes." _They don't know we know Bulma, so shhhh!_ He sent Gohan mentally.

_Right, sorry._ Gohan added sheepishly as they threw their capsules down. Forty plates of food appeared in a gust of smoke and Erasa looked at them with surprise, "Y-You're not planning on eating all of that are you?"

Jet looked at her and smiled, "Of course we are."

Videl frowned, "That's way too much food for a human being." She said matter-of-factly.

Sharpner decided to show and he walked up to Jet, "I don't think you can't eat all of that. It's not possible for someone as nerdy as you."

Jet smirked at the slightly taller boy, "Want a bet on that, goldilocks?"

Sharpner smirked back, "Yeah, numbskull, I bet you fifty Zeni that you can't."

Within five minutes, Gohan and Jet had devoured all forty plates of home cooked meals. Sharpner, along with the rest of the cafeteria, stared at the two with mouths hanging wide open. Jet reached to Sharpner and pulled out the fifty Zeni in his fist.

"Thank you, Mr. I'm full of Myself" Jet mocked and Gohan laughed. Videl stared hard at them both, there was no way that a human could eat that much. Nobody she'd ever met, or ever seen for that matter, had ever eaten nearly that much. Not to mention they looked fit. Even through their clothing, Videl could make out some clearly defined muscles.

Her eyes lingered on Gohan's chest a little longer before reluctantly pulling her eyes away. She watched as Jet whispered something to Gohan and they both left the cafeteria. _Where are they going?_

She dropped her lunch on a table and started to follow.

Once at the roof of the school, Gohan spoke in an almost high pitched voice, "I think that Videl is the girl I saw!"

Jet's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "You mean Mystery girl?!"

Gohan nodded vigorously as he started pacing. He was nervous. He'd never seen another girl his age before, besides Lime. He still remembered when he saved her from drowning a few years back.

Jet frowned and crossed his arms, "Then you have bad taste in women."

"What?"

"I'm saying you had to pick the spawn of that coward!" He said fiercely. As much as he hated to admit it, he sounded like Vegeta. I mean, it was exactly what the Saiyan prince would say at a time like this.

Gohan shot his friend a glare, "Hey, it's not right to pin other's doings on their kids, or anyone for that matter."

Jet returned the glare, "So if Frieza and his father came back, you wouldn't pin his doings on his father, or his father on him for that matter, huh?"

"That's completely different, they were both killers and liars. Not to mention they were evil!" Gohan shot back, "And Videl is nothing like her father."

"Really?" Jet laughed sarcastically, "She's hardheaded and she's bought the same lie that everybody on this freaking planet has! She believes that her father actually saved the planet, when you and I know that he didn't! You did!"

"_We_ did." Gohan whispered.

Jet stopped as he heard this, "Gohan…if it wasn't for _you_, we'd be dead".

"If it wasn't for _you_, my Kamehameha wouldn't have been enough." Gohan gave a slight smile.

Jet relented, giving him a small smile, "I'll give her a chance."

Gohan's eyes lightened up, "Really?"

Jet nodded, "If you really are falling for this girl, then yes, I'll give her a chance."

"Thanks, Jet." Gohan said softly. His head turned slightly as he saw someone. It was only for a second, but he definitely saw someone. He sensed a ki signature about a second ago, so the person couldn't have heard anything.

"It's Videl." Jet finally said, "She's spying on us."

Videl heard Jet's comment and mentally cursed herself for letting her be detected. She felt sweat go down her face as footsteps approached.

Gohan stopped as the lunch bell sounded, telling them lunch was over. They dismissed Videl's presence and headed toward their next class.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief. She crept down the stairs and followed them to their next class, which, coincidentally, was hers too.

* * *

Gym, the last class of the day, came faster than any would imagine.

Gohan and Jet shared a glance once the coach said that they would be doing martial arts. Not only would they have to hold back, but they had to refrain from using any ki blasts at all. That put Jet in a slightly sour mood.

"All right." The coach boomed, "We've got an actual power tester from the WMAT. Each of you will go up and punch it. When your number shows up, you'll be sent off to the side. Once we're done, we'll pair each of you up with your appropriate number. Once a winner is decided of the two, we'll start moving up, it then won't matter about points. It'll be solely on winning. Everybody understand?" They nodded, and he blew the whistle, "Go get changed."

All the boys ran into the changing room.

Gohan ran into a stall and changed into his blue and red gi. Jet changed where he was and threw his shirt off and into his bag. He was pulling out his red under shirt when he heard a _click_ and a flash momentarily blinded him. Another flash came as he stood straight up. He turned to the door, but nobody was there.

He scratched his head in question. _What was that?_

* * *

Somewhere east of the city, a girl, fourteen years old was meditating on a grassy plain not far from her house. She breathed in deeply and let herself relax and focus. The world didn't matter at this point.

Suddenly, an image of a boy, his hair black and his eyes black, was smiling at her. She dropped out of her trance, panting heavily.

That same boy appeared again.

Who was he?!

She looked off into the distance. She'd heard about the Golden Fighter, which she knew was a Super Saiyan. She wasn't stupid, after all, she was a Saiyan, and she could spot a member of her own kind from a million miles away.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her green scouter. She hit the red button on the side and numbers started popping up, as well as a location.

_"Location: Satan City. Further analysis: Orange Star High. Power Level: 10,000."_ She inwardly scoffed at the number, but she then remembered about how some could alter their powers at will. And a Super Saiyan at that wouldn't have that low of a number. She was glad she had the advanced scouter. It could record up to a power level of 900,000,000.

_"Another level…_" The scouter beeped and another yellow circle appeared, _"Location: Satan City. Further analysis: Orange Star High. Power Level: 10,500._

_Hmmm…_ She mused, _another power level in the same area, must be the Saiyans from the Cell Games._

Another voice popped on her scouter, her father, _"Saiya, have you gotten their position?"_

"Yes, Father. There are two of them at Orange Star High. Their levels are low, but I can tell that they are concealing their powers. Why did we need them again?" She asked annoyed.

She heard him sigh on the other end, _"If we can get at least one of them, we will have a bargaining chip. We're Saiyans, but we are going broke. If one of them knows the Brief lady, then she'll pay, especially if we have him in PSM."_

She gasped slightly, "That's pretty risky. The PSM is dangerous, no one has ever survived it."

_"All the more for her to pay. We'll get off planet and distribute the money for galactic money. Then we can pay off Frieza's other brother, Frost. Then we'll be out of there and living like royalty! And one more thing?"_

She sighed, "Yes father?"

_"You said that they were both at Orange Star High, correct?"_

"Yes." She replied, annoyed again.

_"Well then, my girl, you're going to school tomorrow. I will have everything ready."_

* * *

Gohan ran up to the machine and lightly touched it. The number went to 500. Everybody but Jet gasped. He made a mental not to get higher, but forgot seconds later as the coach started to speak.

"J-Jet's turn" The coach fumbled.

_Finally_. He thought. He ran up to the machine, but turned around and smirked. He punched it slightly harder than Gohan and the number went higher, 605 to be exact. There was a loud gasp that rang through everybody's mouth. Some of the class even fainted, including the coach.

They all sat there waiting for the coach to regain consciousness. He never did. It wasn't until the ending bell rang that he woke up. He stood to his feet, "T-Tomorrow we'll finish this."

Videl was looking Jet and Gohan. They shared a fist bump before leaving.

She'd have to figure them out soon. It was getting really confusing. Maybe it was the fact that they got over 400, or the fact that they seemed calm about it! There was something up with those two. And she was going to find out even if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

**There's Chapter Two. Hoped you all liked it. **

_**Who is this mysterious girl and what does she and her father want? Will Videl find out who Jet and Gohan really are? What events are in store for the two Saiyans? Find out next time on High School for Two Teen Saiyans.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Promise Kept

**Here's Chapter Three.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to balance school and all my responsibilities at home all the while working out when I get home. I've got to stay on my routine for my workouts in order to get stronger...hmmm...I wonder who that sounds like.**

**And this is one of the chapters I neglected to post a long time ago, so here you go. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Promise Kept_

Jet and Gohan walked all throughout the city, looking at the different places they hadn't had the leisure to see when they were up in the mountains. To Gohan, it was a place he'd never seen before. Jet's disposition was quite the same. Neither knew much about the "outside" life away from all the fighting and nature.

It was good to broaden their horizons. At first, the aspect of a new school had been kind of…well, a dumb idea, in Jet's mind. Gohan thought it would be a waste of time considering his smarts. He was smarter than Jet, but they both had been smart because of Chi Chi. Jet's mom, Savannah, didn't teach him. Chi Chi did.

Jet stopped in front of a movie theater and looked at all the movie titles, occasionally saying them aloud, "Aliens vs. Zombies II? Wonder what that's all about?"

Gohan cracked a smile, "I think it's about aliens attacking zombies."

Jet turned to his friend, "I get that, Gohan. I'm just thinking." He started to chuckled, "What if we were to fight some zombies, huh? It would be like living the movie."

Gohan laughed at that. I mean, Saiyans _were _aliens and if they were to actually fight some zombies…he wagered they wouldn't last long at all. In retrospect, it wouldn't even be a good idea to send those brain-hungry things after Saiyans. They'd just blow them away. He could already see Vegeta shouting, "I am the prince of all Saiyans, how dare you try to eat my brain!?"

"We should be getting home, Jet." Gohan said, dragging himself out of his thoughts, no matter how humorous they were, "It's three thirty and I get the feeling we're not alone." He said the last part in a hushed whisper.

Jet gave a small smile, "Of course not…" He inclined his head backwards, slightly whipping his hair as he did so, "I think someone's been following us. And I think I know who it is." He whispered back.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

Jet face-palmed, "You can't tell? Seriously, Gohan, I think you're losing your edge."

"Give me a sec." Gohan said and closed his eyes. After two seconds, he reopened them, "Videl?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, I sensed her a few minutes ago. She's good, I'll give her that."

"You want to shake her?" Gohan asked and Jet swore he could hear disappointment in his voice. Did he actually want to invite Videl to his house or something? He couldn't be too sure.

Jet nodded, "Yeah, we have to get home."

"Then let's go!" Gohan smiled and broke into a run down the street. Jet shook his head before following after, all the while he was monitoring Videl's energy. He was sure Gohan was too, because every few seconds, his ki would fluctuate. It was a signal of when to go.

Gohan suddenly flashed down and alley. Jet ran after him and saw him vanish and reappear on top of the building. Jet did the same and he appeared right next to Gohan. They both waited there for a moment before they saw Videl run into the alley. She looked dumbfounded. In all her life she always was able to catch her man, but she couldn't catch them. She knew they didn't do anything wrong, but they were suspicious.

Jet smirked and nudged Gohan, "Look, we've got our own little stalker. And her name is Videl."

"She's just curious about us, Jet. I don't count it as stalking." Gohan said.

Jet chuckled, "Of course you don't." He looked off into the distance, "Well, you ready to go?"

Gohan nodded, "I am. You know, one day my dad has got to teach me the Instant Transmission. How did you figure it out again?"

Jet thought for a moment, then clicked his fingers. It was a little loud and Videl's head snapped upward, barely missing them as they phased out of her sight and appeared farther back onto the roof of the building they were on. They had dodged detection by mere seconds.

Videl kept her gaze there for a minute before she turned back down the alley and left, disappointed with her lack of progress.

Jet peered over the side, "That was close."

"Yeah, it was." Gohan said, then turned to Jet, "Continue."

"Oh yeah, I accidentally used it when we were fighting Broly on New Vegeta." Jet said, then grinned and rubbed his head, "I guess I accidentally homed in on your energy when I did it."

"Ah," Gohan made a noise, "That actually makes sense." He then stood up and nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Jet nodded and grabbed Gohan's shoulder and put two fingers to his forehead. After a few seconds of peace and quiet, he locked onto the energy of Goten. It was abnormally high for a three year old…

Jet almost lost concentration. _Oh, Dende! His power skyrocketed! How can Gohan not sense that? Does that mean what I think it means?! Is Goten a…Super Saiyan? He's only three years old…well, he's almost four. He'll be four in a week, but what the heck? _

Gohan turned to his best friend and raised an eyebrow, "You ok, Jet?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…finally found Goten's power."

"Then go. You know our moms will kill us if we're late." Gohan said with a little bit of humor in his voice, but a whole lot of fear. It was amazing what fear Chi Chi and Savannah could inflict upon Saiyans. Even Goku and Vegeta got scared from time to time. Okay, Vegeta never got scared, but he did get irritated when they would scream and he would get mad when Chi Chi would hit him with her darn frying pan.

Jet and Gohan didn't want that fate.

"Right." Jet said and the two suddenly phased out completely, leaving a gust of wind in their wake. There was a slight swirl of the wind as they left, but it soon settled and a silence drifted over the area.

* * *

Jet and Gohan reappeared out of Instant Transmission as Goten was practicing his kata. He was throwing a few punches in the air and doing a few kicks, but he never fell. He was very balanced. Something that Gohan wasn't at his age. Only when he was mad did he have that much control over his fighting skills. Jet was trained when he turned four by his father, so his control was a little more advanced at that age.

He wasn't sure about now though. The Cell Games proved that both of them could surpass the Super Saiyan level, but it showed him just how talented him and his best friend were. They were a great team. They were like brothers.

Goten had always been like a little brother to Jet and Goten had looked up to him as a big brother. Ever since Goten could walk, he could fight. Goku had taken the liberty of training Goten, but Jet had his moments when he would train the little boy. Whether it was from just basic ki techniques or flying or even some training, Goten loved it. Jet did too. His only sibling was his sister. And, even though she trained from time to time, she mostly stayed at home.

_His energy is back to normal. _Jet smiled at Goten, "Goten! You ready to train?"

Goten saw Jet, "Jet! Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I promised I would. I never break my promises."

Gohan walked toward the house, "I'm going to let mom know we're here. She might even be starting dinner!" Gohan's speed increased and he dashed into the house, only to receive a harsh bonk to the head by the Frying Pan of Doom.

"Ooo. Poor Gohan." Jet said, chuckling slightly, then turning to Goten and sizing his power accordingly, "Okay Goten, show me what you've got!"

Goten nodded, his eyes sparkling and his smile widening, "Right!"

Goten's speed surprised Jet at first as the little boy soared through the air and threw a left hook. Jet easily deflected the punch, but didn't see the follow up kick that Goten had in store. He saw it at the last second, though, and blocked it with his other hand. He shoved Goten off and flipped over the boy, kicking out at Goten as he did so.

Goten was a good fighter. He dodged the kick and jumped backward. Jet was surprised as he saw a light blue aura appear around the boy and he threw an energy ball. The energy ball was small, only the size of a basketball, but it was impressive for such a small kid. Jet jumped backwards and deflected the blast into the air.

The warm-up, as Jet would say, was far from over. Jet dashed forward and Goten's eyes widened as he was sent flying by a punch from the older Saiyan. He rebounded quickly and leaped into the air as he pushed off the ground. Jet smiled, Goten was really strong. Much stronger than he had been at his age. By leaps and bounds.

Jet watched as the he powered up and then started to shoot energy blasts, each one bigger than the last. Jet deflected all of them with ease, then shot his own, good sized energy blast. Goten dodged it by a hair, but didn't see Jet reappear behind him. He was suddenly struck down to the ground by an elbow to the back.

Goten landed on his front, but quickly got to his feet with a smile on his face, "Wow! You're really strong!"

Jet smirked, "I like to think that. You're really strong too, Goten. I can't believe the level you're on right now."

Goten blinked, "Level?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, your base level is really high. I was never that strong when I was your age. I'm very impressed. Goku taught you well."

"Dad taught me lots of things!" Goten smiled. "Fighting is so much fun!"

Jet chuckled, "Yup!"

"Jet?"

"Yeah, Goten?"

Goten shuffled his feet, "Can…Can you go blonde?"

Jet was at a loss for words. The way that was worded was weird, "Go blonde?" Then realization struck him like a chop to the back of the neck, "Oh, you mean a Super Saiyan! Yeah, I can."

Jet brought his hands up to his sides and started to power up, his voice starting to get louder as he unlocked the Super Saiyan power. The ground rumbled slightly as he took his time to reach the transformation, just to give Goten a good show. His black hair that spiked in one direction suddenly stood upwards and flashed gold as he shouted.

Goten smiled and clapped his hands as Jet kept going.

Jet's eyes flashed from black to teal, then stayed teal. His muscles bulged slightly and his power took an enormous jump as he reached the final stages of his transformation. With one last shout, his golden aura erupted to life around him and small particles of golden energy swarmed around his body like a dancing flame.

This was a Super Saiyan.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Jet asked, his golden aura flicking around his body.

Goten laughed, "Yeah! That's so cool! Can I become one too?"

Jet looked at him strangely and his aura dropped, but he remained in Super Saiyan, "What? You go Super Saiyan? You're too young. I don't think you can." _But, it would explain his huge power from a few minutes ago._

Goten smiled wide and nodded, "Yes I can!" He placed his hands at his sides and, without any effort that Jet could see, Goten's hair flew straight upward and turned gold as a bright, golden aura surrounded his body. He was still wearing that signature Son smile. He was still as happy as ever.

"W-What?" Jet uttered as he stared on in amazement. He was eleven when he first became a Super Saiyan, and Goten does it at three years old. It was completely messed up. And his power was incredible. It wasn't as high as his own base power level, but it wasn't far behind that. He was way stronger than Frieza was! "G-Goten…I was right! You _are _a Super Saiyan!"

"Yeah! I'm a Super Saiyan!" Goten did a fist bump into the air as his aura disappeared like Jet's. "I told you I could do it!"

"That's incredible, Goten." Jet smiled, "I was a lot older than you when first became a Super Saiyan. I can't believe you already have the form down and you're only three!"

"I'm about to be four." Goten said, more of a mumble than anything.

Jet laughed, "I know, but it's still amazing." Jet suddenly dropped into a stance, "Ready for round two?"

"Really? You mean it?" Goten sounded ecstatic. He couldn't believe he was going to fight Jet as a Super Saiyan! He would be able to test his power.

Goten suddenly phased out and appeared above Jet. He brought down his elbow to hit the older Saiyan on the top of the head, but Jet easily dodged the attack. Jet's Super Saiyan power far exceeded Goten's by a ginormous amount, but he was still fast. Jet remembered a story on how Goku said that Krillin has always been a little faster than he, but that stopped after his trip to Namek.

Jet threw a right jab at Goten and caught him by the jaw, sending him flying in the other direction. Jet powered up a small blast and fired it at him, but was surprised when the image of Goten vanished into thin air. He was very much aware of his surroundings as a ki blast soared by his face.

_An afterimage. Good work, Goten! _Jet thought before turning to the young Super Saiyan, "That was good, Goten! But, you missed."

"Really?" Goten wore his own satisfactory smirk.

Jet looked behind him and saw the blast do a complete circle. It suddenly gained speed and it grew larger in size. It was feeding off of Goten's energy. He was supplying it with more power. Jet raised his hand to deflect the blast, but he caught sight of Goten's next movement before he did.

Goten was rushing straight towards him.

Jet suddenly ran toward the blast and jumped over the attack, letting it fly towards it's creator. Goten jumped over the attack, but Jet phased out and kicked Goten in the stomach, sending him flying back. But, before he did, Goten brought his right foot up and kicked Jet upside the face. The blow didn't hurt, it only stung because he wasn't expecting it.

Jet spent no time and dashed straight for Goten and the two started trading blow for blow. Jet was suppressing his energy so he was only double his normal power but still in Super Saiyan. That was still higher than Goten's Super Saiyan level, but it allowed Goten to get in a few good hits from time to time.

Jet suddenly back flipped and then phased out of Goten's vision. He appeared high in the air and powered up a blast, "Goten! Block this!" His ki blast suddenly sparked and it turned green, then it shot out of his hand with a blinding light. Within the Son house, Goku took notice of this and he teleported outside on top of the house. When he saw Goten, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"G-Goten's a Super Saiyan!?" Goku stuttered, "When did I miss that?" He looked over to Jet, "Jet! His power's incredible…but it's lower. Is he suppressing it for Goten?" He then saw the energy blast. "Goten's gotta block that."

Goten's golden aura reappeared and he held his own hands out as a golden ball of light appeared in it. He charged the blast for a few more seconds, then countered Jet's blast with it. The two blasts collided and exploded with a dazzling flash of light that made Goku cover his eyes.

Jet smirked as he saw Goten panting, "You tired, Goten? You want to call it quits?"

Goten nodded, powering down to normal and fell to his knees, "Uh huh, I'm tired…But that was fun."

With a spark, Jet's own hair turned back to black and he floated down to where Goten was, "It was fun. I'll make sure to train with you more often."

Goku jumped down and walked to the back door, then slipped inside, undetected. He walked into the kitchen, "Hey Gohan, guess what? I just…" He stopped once he saw the mountain of food on the table. His eyes widened and his mouth watered as he approached the delectable substance.

Gohan looked at his father, "What, Dad?"

Goku scratched his head, "Hmmm…I forgot. Never mind, I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually, hahaha."

Gohan nodded, "I'll go get Jet and Goten."

But, they were already at the table, chanting, "Food, food, food!"

* * *

**Okay, before you chew me out, I've just got to say one thing: Goten is amazing and he is one of my favorite characters in the anime and manga. So, I don't what you to be all like "What? He went Super Saiyan when he was seven, why did you make him turn so early. He's not even four!" **

**Well, here's the reason. This is a story that is AU and is different. As you can see, I like Goten being able to turn Super Saiyan and it will come in handy later...and you will soon see why.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you will REVIEW it. You know, I like all the reviews you give me and I am open to some correction if you think I need it. **

**"Until we meet again guys!" Ken Tarrak, AKA: WarriorOfTheForce**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Student

**Here's Chapter Four.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: New Student_

The next morning was like the first. Gohan and Jet ate, said goodbye and got dressed. Jet was there because he asked if he could stay the night. They flew to school and luckily there were no crimes committed that day. They got there just in the nick of time and took their regular places.

"Students, we have another student joining us today; it was a late exam pass. But she also scored full marks on the entrance exam. I've got a room of geniuses." Mr. Faultic said proudly, "You may come in, dear."

Jet's eyes were dulled before she came in. But when she did, his mouth dropped. She was beautiful.

She looked to be about Videl's height and she was wearing a red shirt that showed him her developing curves. She had on shorts that were cut mid-thigh, making him pull on the collar of his shirt. Was it hot in there?

Suddenly, her eyes locked with his. She smiled brightly at him. _That's one of them._ She thought and she saw Gohan, _and there's number two. _She turned back to Jet.

She couldn't help but notice that Jet was incredibly handsome. He was wearing a short sleeved muscle shirt, which all the girls loved. She looked at his incredibly muscled arms. They weren't huge, but you could tell that he was really strong.

And once he smiled back, she felt her stomach tingle. _What's wrong with me? I must focus on my mission. Step one: Earn his trust. Step two: Invite him over. Step three: Hold him for ransom._

She walked up to the empty seat next to Jet and smiled, "I'm Saiya."

Jet blushed as he smiled back, "I-I'm Jet."

"So, what's this class, cutie?" She asked nonchalantly.

His blush deepened and he stuttered out a, "Trigonometry."

She shrugged, "Seems easy enough."

"Yeah." he said, not noticing he was staring.

Saiya noticed and she gave a flirty smile, "Yes?"

Jet's whole face became red, "N-Nothing." He mumbled turning back to the teacher.

Saiya chuckled inwardly, _it's already working. _"Got any hobbies?" She asked.

Jet nodded, "Martial arts mainly."

"Really, me too!" She exclaimed, "What style do you practice?"

"Well, I practice Turtle, Demon, and my own style." He thought aloud.

"Hmmm…can't say I've heard of those." She pouted, "So, what's your style called?"

Jet smiled, "I call it Nova style. It's a mixture of both of the styles, but with a bit more flare and tactic to them."

Saiya smile widened and she let out a small giggle, "That's so cool!"

Jet stared at this girl who was instantly making his mental shields drop. But a quick mind nudge from Gohan fixed that.

Once lunch came, Jet, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Saiya all went outside. There was a cherry blossom tree just next to the baseball field. Jet ran up to the tree and found a secluded spot and threw his capsule.

Meanwhile, he didn't see Saiya analyze him with her disguised scouter. To anybody else it would look like a pair of sunglasses.

_"Power Level: 605,000,000." _Saiya almost gasped at that number. Even her Father wasn't that advanced! How much power did he have in Super Saiyan?! She dove near a trashcan when her father came on.

A voice rang through, _"Are you in position?"_

"Yes." She whispered.

_"Good, now listen. Lord Frost has demanded that we have the money in three months. Can you manage your mission in that time frame?"_

"Yes." She replied and shut off the device as she neared the tree. She took a seat next to Jet. The funny thing was, in her hurry to get to school, she'd actually forgotten her lunch.

"Uh, Jet?" She tapped his shoulder and he stiffened.

He looked over to her, "Yeah?"

Suddenly, she felt ashamed, "I-I forgot my lunch." She said quietly, "Can you share some of yours?"

Jet said nothing. For a Saiyan to share his food was something different all together. Whether or not she realized it. He looked at her face as she put on a smile. There was something about this girl that…intrigued him. She was beautiful and kind.

He gave a slow, cautious nod.

Saiya recoiled a little. _Wow, I wasn't expecting him to say yes. I wonder if…No! Bad thoughts! He's just your mission. And besides, if he knew what you were up to, he'd resent you forever and your mission would be a failure._

She gave him a smile as a thought came into her mind, _I also wonder…_

She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek, before reaching over and picking up a plate, "Thanks, Jet."

Jet stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed. His hand went involuntarily to his cheek, the place where her lips touched. He felt his Saiyan blood tingle. That girl had no idea what she'd just done. And that only proved his feelings.

He was falling for the new girl.

This couldn't be good.

Gohan finished fast and ran over to him, "Hey, what's up?"

Jet's mouth never opened as he just pointed to the door that Saiya went through. Gohan looked that direction, but saw nothing, "What? I'm lost here."

After a minute, Jet was able to form one word, "Her…"

Gohan instantly got what he was saying, "You've got a crush on the new girl?" He took a guess. He watched as Jet's face flushed as he gave a meek nod.

Gohan shook his head with a chuckle, "How can you start to like someone in not even a day?"

Jet smirked back, his face still on fire, "Just like how you did with Videl."

Gohan's own face flushed, "Dang it."

Jet shrugged, "I think I am, anyway."

"Crushing on Saiya?" Gohan asked innocently.

Jet nodded, "Yeah, I mean, she's kind, she's thoughtful, a little shy and…"

"Very attractive." Gohan finished, drawing Jet's attention. Gohan looked at his friend, perplexed.

Jet frowned and his eyes narrowed, "She's mine." He growled. Gohan looked at his friend shocked. Did he actually say that? _Wow, he must really like her…_ Gohan looked at the direction she left. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Gohan then turned back to his friend and gave a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head the Son way, "N-No way man. You're right."

Jet nodded and finished his meal before re-capsuling the empty plates. An awkward silence fell over the two before the lunch bell rang. Jet smiled and offered Gohan a hand, "Let's go."

Gohan nodded with a grin, "Okay."

Jet stepped into the locker room and took his shirt off. He took a look at himself in the mirror. He saw he still had his muscular chest and abs. Training not only strengthened him mentally, but also physically.

"Whoa!" He heard.

He turned around and saw Sharpner. His body was less muscular, but still very fit.

"Dude, how'd you get those muscles?" Sharpner asked.

Jet shrugged and pulled on his red undershirt. The weight was nothing to him, he'd grown accustomed to it in the many battles he had been in, "I train."

Sharpner chuckled, "Pretty obvious, considering you scored a 605 on the machine yesterday."

Jet pulled his black gi top on and then put his black gi pants on. He wrapped the red sash around his waist and tied it into a not. He kicked off his shoes and put on his fighting boots.

Sharpner grimaced, "All the girls are going to be fawning over you."

Jet smirked, "That is of no consequence to me. I am here to learn, not let girls get into my head." He said unconvincingly. Sharpner knew he was trying to convince _himself_ more than him.

Gohan came out of the stall in his blue and red gi. He nodded to Jet and the two walked out. They walked into the gym in equal strides, matching step by step.

The coach came out, "Now, we will do martial arts. Jet and Gohan already have their numbers, so the rest of you will go alphabetically."

After ten minutes, all the others had gone. Gohan was surprised as he saw Videl's number: 280. That was incredible for a human.

Jet's eyes widened as Saiya touched it with the exact amount of force he did. Her number was even the same. The coach wrote all the numbers down and assigned the teams, "The first four fights will be in this order: Jet against Saiya, Gohan against Videl, Sharpner against Marker, and Lead against Pop."

Jet nodded and jumped off the bleachers, ignoring the shouts and whistles from the girls in his class, albeit Videl. Gohan gave him thumbs up as Saiya stepped up. Gohan and Jet's eyes widened as her ki spiked up. The spike was so strong that Vegeta stopped training and looked off into the distance.

"Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, Jet looked at her, shocked at the power radiating off. His mind was wracked with questions, but he focused on her energy. He couldn't help but notice her outfit too. She was wearing a yellow and red gi with really small shorts and training boots. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she dropped into a fighting stance.

Saiya smirked, "This will be fun"

Jet raised his ki till it was level with hers. Then the two launched themselves at each other. Saiya was quick and she threw her right fist to his face, but it was blocked easily and Jet threw his free hand at her.

Saiya ducked and landed a fierce uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled back as he recovered from the shock. She had a nasty left hand. Jet recovered just in time to jump over her legs as she tried to trip him.

He did a back flip and landed nimbly on his feet. He wasted no time in rushed to her, throwing a fury of jabs and kicks at her. Saiya blocked or dodged each one, until his other foot slammed into her stomach. She doubled over and Jet watched carefully. He'd put more power into that punch. Suddenly, the tables were turned, Saiya struck with such speed that even Gohan had trouble following.

Jet staggered back and jumped to the side while keeping his defense up. The punches she applied were well coordinated as each hit him, or hit his arm.

Jet powered up further without his aura and swiped her feet from under her. Saiya cried out in surprise as she felt herself flung towards the end of the ring. She threw her feet down and landed on the edge, dangerously tipping over.

Saiya flailed her arms around, hoping Jet would take the bait. He did. Watching her flail like that made him feel sorta bad. Saiya knew that she was no match for his power, but she also had a few tricks up her sleeve. Because she would win, no matter the cost.

Jet rushed at her and caught her arm. Saiya was about to pull him down when she looked into his black eyes. She felt herself blush. _Those eyes…_

Her knees almost gave when he gave her a lopsided grin. She almost felt bashful now._ Those eyes, there's no denying it, he's got the most wonderful eyes in the world…NO! Focus!_

Throwing all the thoughts aside, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the ring with her. She flipped him around in mid-air, landing on him completely as he took the out of bounds.

Jet's face was set on fire as he noticed their position. Her body was sprawled across his, but none of her body was touching the ground. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his face.

Saiya suddenly jumped to her feet beside Jet and shouted, "I won!"

Jet realized he'd been tricked._ What? She tricked me?! Darn it, I have to focus more!_

* * *

**There was Chapter 4.**

**I thought it was a good time to introduce Saiya and all that so you could better have an understanding of these things. Oh, and make sure you keep track of the times so that you know what's coming next. Like months and stuff mentioned in the story. And,yes, I know most of you out there saw the whole "Jet's infatuation with Saiya" thing.**

**I also have a question that I would love to ask you guys. Can you post an image to a PM? Answer me in a REVIEW if you can. Also, if it is possible, can you guys draw a concept art thing for Jet and Saiya, because Jesus knows I can't draw anything. I mean, if I look at a drawing, then I can draw it, but coming up with them isn't my strong suit.**

**If you do decide to draw them, then PM me about it or Review me and I'll PM you the requirements for it. It would be awesome if you guys would do that for me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking, Isn't It?

**Here's Chapter Five.**

**I thought I'd get this up. And, humongous thanks to lightshadow101 for her many reviews. I want you to know that I really appreciate you for what you've done. (Over-the-computer-high-five). I hope all of you like this chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter 5: Shocking, isn't it?_

As the final bell of the day rang, Jet picked up his book bag and flung it over his shoulder, all the while deep in thought about what happened in the gym. He'd let his guard down, causing him to lose. He was a Saiyan! Losing was unacceptable! He mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to be fooled.

He was still in thought when he turned the corner and bumped into someone, but not just any someone: Videl.

He looked down and saw her rubbing her head, "Ow! What the heck!?"

Videl looked up and saw Jet, his eyes downcast and his demeanor very stiff. She picked up her books and looked him in the eye, "Hey, watch where you're going next time?!"

Jet looked at her directly, "Sorry."

Videl wasn't at all satisfied, "Whatever. Why are you all moppy? Are you mad because you got your butt handed to you by a girl?!" The last part was meant to instigate him.

Jet clenched his teeth slightly, "It's not the fact that I lost, but the fact that I allowed myself to be tricked into losing. I'm someone who take martial arts very seriously, and I'm someone who's not easily fooled by anyone…why do you care? Didn't you lose to Gohan anyway?"

Now it was Videl's turn to be mad, "I let him win. Someone like him needs to have self-confidence in order to get around here. If I were really trying, he'd be on the ground begging for a ring out."

"Trust me, Videl, you didn't let him win. I know people like you, they try to hide their pride by saying that they 'let' someone win, when, in fact, they're just too prideful to admit that someone is stronger than them." Jet said, "So…if you ever want to tell the truth about the fight and get better, go talk to Gohan. Maybe he'll give you pointers."

Videl's face turned red. The embarrassment she was feeling wasn't the fact that the boy in front of her was talking to her like this, but the fact that he was right. She'd fought with everything she had, but she didn't even land a single hit on Gohan. Nonetheless, she still wasn't going to admit that.

She poked her finger into his chest, "Look, I don't need anybody's second-rate pointers to become worse at what they do."

Jet grabbed her finger lightly and put it down. His teeth were now showing and his voice came out in a small growl, "My friend isn't second-rate at anything, Videl. Remember that."

Without another word, he walked off, leaving a very angry Videl behind.

* * *

Jet walked out the front doors of the school and saw Gohan talking to Saiya. He dashed over there, hoping to get in a better mood. That talk with Videl really put him in a bad mood.

"Hey guys." He said as he approached.

"Hey, Jet" They both replied.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jet asked.

Saiya smiled, "We were talking about going out with Sharpner and Erasa to a movie or something"

That did sound like a good idea. Maybe he just needed a little time with friends. "Hey" Jet piped up, "There's a pizza place about a few minutes from here, we could walk…" He stopped as he sensed a large ki, "oh wait…I made a promise to a friend of mine that I'd hand out with him after school today."

"Who, Goten?" Gohan inquired. _But, he didn't promise Goten today…oh, wait! What is that? I'm sensing a really high power!_

Jet nodded, "Yeah" He turned to Saiya, "Maybe another day."

Saiya nodded sadly, "I get it, maybe next tomorrow after school?"

Jet and Gohan nodded, "Okay"

Jet suddenly looked off into the distance as he felt the very powerful ki come even closer to where they were. He whispered over to Gohan, "We've got an incoming."

Gohan nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know."

They both turned around as the ki signature came around the corner. They both paled at the sight of the person. It was Vegeta.

"Brats! The woman has instructed me to get you! Let's go!" Vegeta barked, "I'm not afraid to kick your sorry asses then drag you there by your eyelids if you don't come now!"

Gohan quickly ran over, but Jet turned to Saiya, "Uh, we'll see you tomorrow."

Saiya looked over his shoulder and saw Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, "Who's that?" She asked, knowing fully well who he was.

Jet paled again as he fumbled for a response, "Uh, well…he's my…Uncle! Yeah, my uncle."

"Well, your uncle doesn't seem too friendly." Saiya pointed out, making sure to keep her power low, "What's his deal?"

Jet laughed awkwardly, "Well, he's not always in a good mood, heh."

Vegeta watched Jet talk and growled out, "Kentic, tell your mate you'll talk to her later, but now let's go, Brat!"

"Mate?" Jet's face flushed, "Ve…I mean, Uncle, it's nothing like that!" He turned back to Saiya, "Uh bye!"

Vegeta dragged the two by their collars as they flew through the air once out of sight. Jet and Gohan paled once again at what Vegeta was going to put them through. But, what was he going to do?

"Uh, Vegeta? Why are we going to Bulma's?" Jet asked cautiously.

Vegeta wasn't at all pleased, "I'm taking you two there so she'll shut the hell up and turn the damn gravity chamber back on!"

"But why does she need us?" Gohan asked next.

Vegeta's voice started to rise, "I don't know and I don't care! All I care about is getting back to training. But whatever it was, she wanted you two idiots fast."

The time to get to Capsule Corp. was short. Once there, Jet and Gohan walked into Bulma's laboratory. She was obviously testing some new type of armor made for Vegeta, because she had a laser blasting at his Saiyan armor.

"Yes, this one he'll be sure not to break." She congratulated herself. She turned around and saw Jet and Gohan, slightly scaring herself, "Guys, you have to say you're here or something!"

"Sorry, Bulma." Gohan said, "But why did you need us?"

The blue haired genius smiled as she dusted off her tech-suit, "Yeah, I asked Vegeta to get you because I was just notified of something concerning you two."

"Well, what is it?" Jet asked.

Bulma nodded, "Well, you know how every year one class out of one school gets to have a week trip to Capsule Corp.?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, this year, the lucky class that gets to go is your class. The ninth grade class of Orange Star High School! Isn't that great?!"

Jet and Gohan shared a face. Their class got to go to Capsule Corp.?! But they knew Bulma and everyone who worked here!

"Bulma!" Jet slapped his own forehead, "We can't be picked. We know you! If our class found out about our relation to you, then we'd never hear the end of it. Especially since tomorrow we have to share one cool fact about our lives."

Gohan's reaction was equally similar, "This isn't going to end well."

Bulma grabbed both of their shoulders firmly, "Hey! This is a great opportunity for your class, and just because they'll know that you know me, it doesn't mean that they'll have different thoughts about you. And, besides, you don't go till next week. Your teacher will get the notification tomorrow, though….And before you ask, yes, you do have to go or you fail your entire grade."

That made the decision more like a command. Gohan had to maintain perfect grades or there would be no more training. It would be complete studying all day and night. And Jet's mom would kill him if he failed an entire grade just because he didn't want to go to Capsule Corp. Jet mentally slapped himself for agreeing to public school.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Vegeta's voice rang through their heads as he entered the room.

Jet turned to Vegeta, "You knew? You said you didn't!"

Vegeta started to laugh, "I lied to you, boy. I wanted to see your faces once the woman told you the news."

Gohan's face paled again, "Please don't embarrass us, Vegeta, Bulma."

Vegeta laughed even harder, "I can't make any guarantees, Kakabrat."

Jet suddenly remembered, "Vegeta, I need to speak with you."

Vegeta reluctantly followed him outside, "What?"

"You called Saiya my mate. What did you mean by that?" Jet asked.

Vegeta chuckled, "I called her what she is…or will be. I can see your affections for the earthling, but don't you dare let that get in the way of your training!"

"Vegeta, putting training aside, she isn't my mate. Don't call her that around _anybody_." Jet said firmly. In all the years that Jet had known Vegeta, he had learned that Vegeta never backed down and always had to be right or have his way, so he could only hope that his words had some effect.

"Fine." Vegeta growled, "But if I catch you with her, and I feel your affection, I'll make sure you rued the day that you commanded me. I'll make you train in the gravity chamber with me for five hours at three hundred times gravity!"

Jet rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Vegeta."

"I mean it!" Vegeta yelled as Jet walked back in.

Little did Jet know, but that wasn't the only reason he went to go get them. Sure the woman was pestering and threatening him about it, but he also wanted to scope out that power he felt. Once he saw the girl, he knew it was her that was sending out the power. The girl was a lot of things, but an earthling wasn't one of them.

Vegeta stared off into the distance with his lips pursed together as an eerie feeling of evil energy swept over him…It felt slightly familiar.

"I hope the boy knows what he's getting himself into." He whispered into the wind.

And even if he didn't know…he would soon, of that Vegeta was sure. He could feel the questions in his mind about her energy, but he still couldn't grasp the big picture. He'd sensed it when he laid his eyes on the girl.

The girl wasn't human, of that he was sure of.

* * *

**There was Chapter 5.**

**I appreciate all those who read my story and I bet you didn't think you'd see Vegeta so soon in the story. Well, I guess it's not that soon, heh, heh. But, hey, that damn trip to Capsule Corp is going to be so funny once it's done. I've got so many embarrassments to bestow upon the two Saiyans, including the Twin Duo of Terror: Goten and Trunks. This is going to be so much fun...when I get to it! **

**"Until we meet again guys!" Ken Tarrak, AKA: WarriorOfTheForce**


	6. Chapter 6: Do or Die

**Here's Chapter Six.**

**I have no excuses for the absence of my updating. Please enjoy and accept my sincerest apologies.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Do or Die_

The next day, after his talk with Vegeta, Jet was left with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The way Vegeta used the word 'mate' was starting to eat away at him. Vegeta normally had a way of making people, especially Bulma, mad, but what he said yesterday shocked him more than made him angry.

However, that was probably because, in a way, the Saiyan within him was enjoying it.

Saiya wasn't like any other human. Sure she shared similar traits with human women, but she had a certain glow and atmosphere around her that made her more…approachable. Yet, even with his Saiyan side trying to win her over, he still had that part that said to train more.

Jet shook his head, "Maybe, I should just train more."

Training was always a good pastime, even when other things were running about his mind.

Still deep in thought, he barely caught himself as he slammed into Gohan in mid-flight.

"Ugh!" Gohan grunted as he lost balance, "Jet, what's wrong?"

Jet didn't answer. In fact, he didn't make a sound.

That was, until the sound of a bank alarm caught his ears. Maybe he needed a little fight? Maybe that would cheer him up.

"Gohan, you hear that?" He asked.

Gohan nodded, ignoring his friend's misstep in flight, "Yeah, should we go check it out?"

Jet shrugged, "Depends, how much time till class starts?"

Gohan pulled up his arms and checked his watch, "Thirty minutes."

A golden flash blinded Gohan for the next few seconds as Jet's Super Saiyan powers awoke with a great flame of energy. However, Gohan noticed something off. Though he'd seen Jet in this form many times, there was a slight edge in the power he was giving off.

Gohan slightly tilted his head. There was just something about him today that gave Gohan a warning in the back of his head. Nevertheless, Gohan nodded at his friend and transformed as well.

Jet turned toward the sound and, with sound breaking speed, soared through the air, his golden aura pulsating around him, with Gohan following slightly behind. However, within a half-mile of the bank, Jet stopped dead in his tracks as the energy signatures cleared in his mind.

"Wha…?" He stuttered.

Gohan stopped and flew over to him, "Jet?"

Jet turned to his best friend, "Gohan, do you feel that energy? It feels like it belongs to Frieza's soldiers!"

Gohan's eyes widened as it set in, "Yeah, I feel it. But, that's not possible. Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler were destroyed! None of their family should be left."

Jet pondered this for a moment, "Well, maybe a pack split from Frieza before he died, or Cooler for that matter."

"Well, whatever the reason," Gohan said, "we have to stop them."

"Right." Their auras re-ignited as they sped off again.

* * *

An alien with four red stars on his armor watched as his men came out with bags and bags of the earthling's money. His mission came directly from Lord Frost: Accumulate enough supplies to build a ki suppresser energy field projector. However, with no contact to his other members, he had to rob earth's banks in order to get the currency needed.

Suddenly, his Mk. V scouter beeped to life. _"Power detected. Level: 15,000,000,000. Further analysis: rate of speed…ERROR!"_ Suddenly the scouter blew up on the alien's face. A cold feeling of helplessness took over him as he stuttered out attack plans to his soldiers. The level was way too high for a proper counter attack, but he had a few men with low levels transporting the money out.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as Gohan and Jet arrived.

Jet frowned, "They're dressed like Frieza's soldiers…" he took a closer look, "But the insignia is different."

Gohan nodded, "I noticed that too…you got levels on them?"

Jet closed his eyes and read them through his mind. He abruptly pointed at the alien with the four red stars, "I'd put him about as strong as Cooler's final form" he turned his hand to the others, "And them…they're just about Salza's level."

"Well, that means they're much stronger than Frieza's men, we can now rule out that possibility" Gohan whispered.

The alien, though gravely outmatched, ignited his purple aura to its fullest and shouted, "GET THEM!" He charged at Jet with a ki absorbed fist. Jet ducked slightly and thrust his fist into the alien's stomach, sending him flying through a building. The other soldiers promptly charged at Gohan and Jet.

Their combat skills were impressive, even to a Super Saiyan, but the power difference was too great and each of the soldiers were beaten to the ground. Jet was just finishing off an elite when a purple blast whizzed right past his face, slicing off a few hairs. The first response was a quick left jump and a ki blast to the ground, creating a wall of dust.

The alien commander growled in frustration at his aim, but growled even louder when Jet's ki blast hit the ground, obscuring his vision. The commander jumped into the air and rapidly fired several ki blasts into the dust. However, such an attack was anticipated by the Saiyan. Jet dodged the attack with ease as Gohan phased behind the command, smacking him to the ground.

The commander rose quickly, avoiding a punch from Jet, but that didn't save him from the quick back kick that Jet had planned. The commander skid across the concrete, straight into a car. He rose from the ground, unsure if this was the end.

Jet smirked, "This wasn't hard at all."

In the next few seconds, the situation turned sour.

Suddenly, Videl arrived on the scene. She flicked a piece of hair out of her face and turned to the Golden Fighters, unbeknownst to her that they were Jet and Gohan. She then turned to the commander with a disdainful look in her eye.

But there was an evil one in his.

Gohan suddenly dived forward, "Watch out, VIDEL!"

The commander smirked. _It's my ticket to power!_ "Take this!" He through his hand forward towards Videl as a giant ball of purple energy swelled up in his hand. The ball grew to the size of a house before the commander launched it.

Videl could only stare in amazement as the blast, real as it was, came closer to her. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She could only stare on. It was a mix of amazement and terrified. She'd called all of it a fraud, but now it was racing towards her. In that moment, Videl knew this was the end.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, barely letting out a whimper as she felt the heat of the blast start to warm her skin.

Gohan shouted again, "Videl! RUN!" But she didn't run.

Using incredible speed that would seem like he was invisible to the naked eye, Gohan teleported to Videl and grabbed the blast with his hands. Though strong the blast was, he threw it up into the atmosphere where it exploded in a dazzling flash of purple light.

Jet blew a sigh of relief as he saw his friend throw the blast upward, but the fun wasn't over yet. He turned immediately back to the commander. He saw the blue blood of his enemy drip down his arm and face. He'd been injured and his power had taken a turn for the worse. He could feel that his power was slipping even further as he took a step forward.

Then, the commander spoke, "I've gone through a lot of trouble, but I won't surrender here! NEVER!" He suddenly hit his chest and a bright red aura engulfed him and his power broke all his limits. The commander's skin turned from blue to a dark red, as did his eyes.

Gohan swiftly turned around to see the enemy, "What? His power just increased!?"

Videl was too in shock to even move a muscle.

The ground shook as the commander released all the power bent up for the future. This phase was a fail-safe and he knew that when it was over, he most likely would die, but he wouldn't die by Saiyans. Once the power completely exposed itself, the commander flew forward, driving his fist into Jet's gut, making the Saiyan double over in pain. He didn't have time to blink, much less move, as another vicious attack was made.

Gohan watched in horror as Jet flew downward, smacking straight into it and creating a giant hole in the ground. He frowned as the commander phased out, before reappearing right in front of him. Gohan ducked the attack and kicked out his leg, hoping to catch him in the ribs, but it was caught. His eyes widened just before he was thrown into the sky, then hit with a barrage of attacks, and finally, thrown again into another building.

Jet rose from the ground, wiping the blood from his lip, and jumped back into the air. He pulled his hands to his side and powered up farther, "Fine, if that's how you want to play it! Then I'll just make sure you won't get back up! Super Kaioken!"

A red-orange aura surround him as he flew straight at the commander. The alien commander shrieked in pain as Jet's fist tore open a hole in his stomach. He knew then that he only had seconds. With his last ounce of strength the commander muttered, "You'll die soon…My master…L-Lord Frost…w-will end the S-Saiyans once and for a-all." With that, his eyes went white and his life left him.

Jet pulled back his hand and his orange aura dropped. He looked at the body now falling from the sky. _Lord Frost? Who the heck is that?! Is it one of Frieza's relatives?_

Jet then remembered Gohan and flew to his friend, "You okay?"

Gohan pushed a huge pile of rubble off of him and inspected himself. He had a few cuts and his lip was busted, but other than that, he was fine, "Yeah, just a few scratches. You?"

Jet nodded, "Just a few bruises and a busted lip."

Gohan looked over to where Videl was standing…but she wasn't there, "Videl's gone. She must've gotten out of there while you attacked the commander…why was he so strong all of a sudden?"

"Because of Frost" Jet said, "Whoever Frost is, he did this. I saw the commander dying, but once he hit his chest hard, his power skyrocketed. We've seen machines out match us in the past, maybe it's something in his chest." He looked down at the body lying on the ground, motionless, "We should take it to Vegeta, maybe he knows something about this."

Gohan nodded, "Good idea, but what _could've _done this?" He inquired.

Jet shook his head, "I have no idea…but it certainly wasn't an android."

"I know that." Gohan said, "But you're right, we should get this thing to Bulma's lab. Maybe she can find out why this is and Vegeta can see if he knows anything."

Jet dropped to the ground and picked up the body by the helm of his shirt. He was about to rise into the air, when Videl came around the corner.

She saw the commander and, thinking he was unconscious, shouted furiously at Jet, "Hey! Let him go! He's hurt, we have to get him a doctor. He might be a crook, but he still deserves medical attention!"

Jet turned to the teen and shook his head, "He's dead."

Videl stifled a gasp as he eyes widened in shock, "You killed him?"

Jet nodded gravely, "If I didn't he would've killed a lot of people, Videl."

"But you didn't have to kill him!" Videl screamed, "You could just take him into custody! You murderer!"

Jet cringed slightly at the word 'murderer'. In all his years, he'd fought a large amount of people that wanted to kill others, and he had to make sure that didn't happen. He turned to Videl with a look in his eye, "I'm not a murderer. I'm just someone who protects others, no matter the cost."

Videl's mood softened as she heard this. The other Golden Fighter did save her, and this one killed…_eliminated_ the alien. So, in a way, he did save her.

"Well, where are you going with him?"

Jet started to rise into the air as he answered, "I'm going to go find some answers."

Before he rose further, Videl yelled out, "Tell the other Golden Fighter I said thanks! Maybe you guys aren't so bad."

Jet smiled slightly, "Okay, I will. Thanks."

Gohan waited in the air as Jet returned with the body, "To Bulma's?"

"To Bulma's."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Would type more but I'm tired right now. Just wait for more, please?**

**"Until we meet again guys!" Ken Tarrak, AKA: WarriorOfTheForce**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Unveiled

**"I'm back bitches!" -Vegeta, TFS**

**Here's the next chapter. Had this one typed for a long time but I was in Florida for a while during a family matter that had to be attended to. Nuff said.**

**I hope you enjoy this and it sheds light in the dark passages of your mind.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Secrets Unveiled_

On one of several planets enslaved by the Cold Empire, a tall, looming figure looked out of the glass window on the side of the building. He breathed in deeply as he felt the commander of the search team die. He inwardly chuckled to himself as he realized that the commander had to resort to the fail-safe, and he still lost.

The dark figure frowned. The commander wasn't supposed to die, though. His intelligence told him that the Saiyans on the planet were weak in comparison to the power phase. He turned slightly to look at the stars, more in the direction of earth.

He'd heard quite a few stories of the mighty Saiyans that killed Frieza, his older brother. How their hair turned gold and their power jumped to unimaginable heights. Considering past circumstances, the myth of the Super Saiyan did come as a surprise to him. Especially when he had heard that a Super Saiyan killed his nephew and his brother. He was a Cold, though, he was supposed to not have strong family ties. And that was just what he did, though, in his evil spirit, he still held a sentiment respect for his family. However, it was something easily thrown away for the moment.

The doors behind him flew open and he turned to face the leader of the Garuso Force. He was a large, buff red alien with commando style armor. The armor itself was only second to Frost's own armor.

"You're Majesty." The red alien bowed his head as he bent on one knee.

Frost didn't turn, "Report, Moru."

Hearing the crispness in his master's voice, Moru nodded and raised his head, "The pods have been outfitted with the upgraded rocket repulsors, Master. If we leave within the next day, we shall arrive on Earth in two months."

Frost remained still, "Acceptable."

"My Lord? If I may ask something?" Moru said.

Frost nodded, "Proceed."

"The Gutari Squad?" Moru said.

"What about them?" Frost asked icily.

Moru frowned, "The commander of the squad, Rutsu, was defeated by two Saiyans, correct?"

Frost did turn finally, "How would you know that? I have given no report as to their demise."

Moru stood up and gave a smirk, "I have been monitoring their levels since they arrived. All of a sudden, they started to blink out one by one. I searched the area where they were sent. Reports of multiple Saiyan sightings, including the death of your father and brothers, caught my eye and, once Rutsu died, I knew that only a Saiyan could do just that."

"Your ways of information collection is…impressive." Frost said, his voice hard, "Very well. Leave tomorrow. If things become extreme, I will be within contact."

"I don't think that I will have to contact you at all, Master." Moru said confidently as he turned to leave.

"Moru." Frost called out gruffly.

Moru stopped and turned to Frost, "Yes Lord Frost?"

Frost frowned deeply, "Do not overestimate your abilities. It was that same thought that allowed my father and my brothers to be killed. They thought they were stronger than the Saiyans and that nothing in all the universe could help the Saiyans to stop them. It was only at the hands of death itself did they realize that they were _wrong._ You are a valuable asset and I would hate to lose you to the impetuous thoughts of my family."

Moru nodded, giving Frost a bow, "I will take that to heart, Lord Frost. Thank you."

Frost nodded and waved a dismissive hand, "Go now."

Moru nodded and gave a bow before leaving, leaving Frost to his own thoughts. Frost knew that Moru and his team would give the Saiyans a run for their money, maybe even kill one of them, but, in all reality, they wouldn't be able to stop them. The Saiyans had grown much stronger in the last few decades. There was a time when a Saiyan's power level, at most, was 10,000 to 12,000.

But now wasn't that case. The Saiyan's levels had grown exponentially. Frieza's fourth form held a power level of 145,000,000. Cooler's fifth form held a power level of 170,000,000. Those levels were insufficient to a full scale obliteration of the Saiyan race, Frost realized recently. Frost's own power now, in his second form, was high, but, without a proper scale of just how strong the _Saiyans _were, he couldn't deduce anything yet. Yet, he wondered how strong his own final forms would be against the Saiyans.

He took a deep breath and looked out to the everlasting stars. Many of those were planets that he had conquered with his family, some by himself. Earth was just that: A planet for domination under his boot. However, it was a planet with a higher defensive force, that being the Saiyans.

Frost smirked darkly, "All in good time, Saiyans. Soon, your defense will break and I'll be there to throw you into the fire."

Frost turned from the window and walked down the nearest corridor to a sealed room. The room had a padlock, fingerprint analyzer, several laser sensors, and a bomb attached to it in case of a…complication.

After all of the precautions were disabled, Frost stepped into a dark, humid room with only a dim light above his head. The room was vacant except for the metal chair with a being strapped to it. He walked up to the being and shouted, "Wake up!"

The being looked up. It was a Saiyan. A _female _Saiyan. She was at least eighteen years old and a brown tail swiveled at her side, barely containing life itself. Her eyes were black but lifeless, such as the color's internal meaning of itself. All in all, she looked horrible and looked as if she'd seen so many horrors with her own eyes.

"What?" The female's voice was rough and strained.

Frost smiled darkly, "Now, now, don't be like that, Forte. You know that all this…" He gestured to the barren room and the dim light and the lack of proper nutrition, "…can end if you help me."

"You are asking me to betray all I stand for." Forte said softly so as to not break her vocal cords.

Frost shook his head, "Wrong, Forte. All I'm asking you to do is help me gain the Saiyan's trust."

Forte's eyes sparked with anger, "Therefore betraying what's left of my race! You already killed my family, can't you leave the rest of us alone?!"

Frost shook his head, "I cannot. The Saiyans on Earth killed my family, therefore, I must extract justice upon them for such an act."

Forte gave a dry chuckle, "Your family had death coming to them one way or another, the rest of my people just sped up the process."

Frost growled, "Then you can see why they must die."

"No, they were protecting themselves and ending your family's reign of terror." Forte said, "And when you face them, you're going to get the same thing: death."

Frost turned his back to her, "So, you won't assist me?"

Forte shook her head, "No, but I will do something for you."

"What is that, my _dear?_" Frost spat.

Forte smiled slightly to herself. She was outfitted with a ki suppressor when she was abducted and she had a new one on her as of yesterday. However, no one thought that it would malfunction. It did and now she had a clear shot. He had heard of a Saiyan becoming a Super Saiyan and she made herself reach that exact peak. She had to let go of all her hate, all her desire for revenge and replace that with her love for her family and her race. Then, she used her rage for her love. She had made it her goal to avenge her people...or, at the very least, join those who_ were_ avenging them.

And to avenge her people she had to become a legend.

_A Super Saiyan._

With a cry of absolute release of power, a bright gold aura flashed to life around Forte and her long, black hair stood up on edge, defying gravity before it became a bright golden color. Her black, lifeless eyes immediately changed to a powerful teal color and she leaped up, breaking her restraints. The ground below her quaked as energy poured out from her body and into her shining aura. The strength was unbelievable.

She knew that even in her Super Saiyan form, she was no match for Frost. However, his defenses were down and he was vulnerable and susceptible to attack.

Frost only turned his head slightly as his prisoner suddenly broke free. He wasn't expecting such a thing from Forte and he wasn't able to block as a foot came crashing into his side, throwing him to the side of the room.

That was all Forte needed.

She dashed out of the room and immediately blew a hole through the roof of the facility and rose into the air, ignoring the pain radiating like a star through her entire body. She looked down and saw Frost staring back up at her. She knew she had only a few seconds.

She looked around frantically until she saw the landing pad. She increased her power to full and she flew through the air as phenomenal speeds. Once she reached the landing pad, one of the Garuso members, Bakuh, was inspecting his modified pod. Forte saw the scout on the ground next to the dark green skinned alien and smiled. He wouldn't be able to tell that she was coming.

She ran straight toward him and delivered a fierce kick to his stomach, catching him completely off guard. The alien spat out a few drops of blood before he was thrown to the side away from his pod.

Bakuh regained his bearings and did a mid-flip, landing on his feet. He smirked as he saw that it was Forte, "Ah, so the prisoner has escaped? Now, just like your father, you will die! I've waited a long time for this! Death Cannon!" He threw his hand up, his thumb next to his index finger as his hand was flat. His aura flashed red before he launched a large beam of red energy.

Forte frowned. She was much stronger, but she could sense the power difference between Bakuh. Though, she could at least direct a blast to deflect his.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as the golden aura grew brighter and she lifted both of her hands up in his direction. A large ball of yellow ki appeared in her hand, "Star Shot!"

The ball of ki had barely left her hands before she jumped into Bakuh's space pod and ignited the engines. Bakuh's blast connected with hers and exploded in a flash of fiery light that bathed the landing pad in sparks. He launched another blast, but the pod lifted into the air and into space, completely avoiding the blast.

In the pod, Forte breathed a sigh of relief. Her power immediately dropped and her hair and eyes returned to their regular black color. She leaned back in the chair of the pod. It proved to be a mistake as she cried out in pain and sat up abruptly. She had forgotten about the lashings of the energy whip that Frost had given her as a punishment for being uncooperative.

She reached for the nav. computer and typed in Earth's coordinates.

She groaned as she saw the time duration: fifty nine earth days and thirteen hours. That would mean that the stasis gas would be coming on in a moment.

Almost on cue, white gas filled the pod and she felt herself start to fade away into undisturbed sleep. As she leaned back, she was careful not to hurt herself and she closed her eyes. As she felt the final stages of unconsciousness start to come upon her, she smiled to herself at the thought of true sleep.

She wasn't going to be woken up for another two months.

Frost wasn't going to catch her in time.

She'd make it to Earth and help the surviving Saiyans save their world.

* * *

Frost looked up into the sky, a deep frown spreading across his face. Forte had escaped and now another Saiyan would be against him. He wasn't scared though. Oh no, he wasn't even affected in the least. He was just weighing the forces in one hand and the effects in the other.

Forte was strong, but, even with the delay, she would be no match for them.

"Lord Frost?" said Moru coming up behind Frost, "Should we go after her immediately?"

Frost smirked, "No, let her go. I'll give her a month head start, no more. You and your team will leave in a month from now."

"But why?" Moru asked respectively.

"Because, I want a challenge for you. You and your team have gone a long time without a challenge, wouldn't you say so?" Frost said.

Moru pondered this over, "It has been a while."

"Indeed, so it would only stand to reason that you would need yet another opponent." Frost said as he turned to Moru. "I'll admit that this turn of events is…unexpected, but it is by no means unfortunate. I've always wanted to see a Super Saiyan. I wanted to see the form that killed my family. Now I have and it is…impressive. I think you'll be just up to the challenge."

"Very well, Lord Frost. I shall inform my squad of the change." Moru said before he left the landing pad.

Frost stood there, staring into the darkened sky, smirking to himself. Forte was bound to escape, and that was just fine with Frost. In fact, it now made things more interesting. Though, he was surprised that Forte was able to obtain the Super Saiyan form with the anger in her heart. Maybe she was able to suppress it?

Frost didn't know for sure.

But one thing was for sure, Forte's secret was out. She was a Super Saiyan and no doubt would surpass that with the training she would receive from the other Saiyans on Earth. Frost turned to the exit of the landing pad. He had some planning to do.

* * *

Jet and Gohan touched down on the ground in front of Bulma's laboratory. The commander's body was draped over Jet's shoulders as he powered down from Super Saiyan. He turned to Gohan, "Get Bulma…no, scratch that. Get Vegeta. He'll actually _know _what this is."

Gohan nodded and ran out to the back of the very large building. He saw the GR just ahead of him. He could hear the repeating sounds of energy blasts sounding from inside. Vegeta was in there.

Gohan jumped over a fence and ran over to the GR. He pressed in the activation codes and the door slid open. He knew Vegeta had put the gravity to a high level so he didn't step in.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted and the Saiyan Prince in question stopped training.

"What the heck to you want?" Vegeta said as he deactivated the gravity. The training bots he was working with shut down and he wrapped a towel around his neck. Gohan noticed he was a Super Saiyan. He must've been training pretty hard.

"Vegeta, we need to talk to you." Gohan said urgently.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, powering down as he did so, "What is it, boy? I have important training matters to attend to."

Gohan pointed backwards with his thumb, "I have to show you. It's hard to explain it."

"Very well." Vegeta said, strangely calm. "Show me."

Gohan nodded and the two made it to the front lawn. The commander's body was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes white and a large whole in his abdomen. Jet was standing just behind the body.

"Rutsu?" Vegeta said immediately.

"Rutsu?" Jet raised an eyebrow, "Who is Rutsu? The dead guy?"

Vegeta nodded, "The 'dead guy' is Rutsu. He was a commander in the Cold army and was stationed near Yardrat to inspect the planet just about the time that Planet Vegeta exploded."

"He's a commander in Frieza's army?" Gohan asked.

"Probably not anymore." Vegeta said, "Frieza's own army disbanded after his death. Most of the Cold army had disbanded after the death of King Cold. I have no idea why he is here."

"Can you explain why when he hit his chest really hard his power rivaled my Super Saiyan powers?" Jet asked giving Vegeta a glare.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "He did what now? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, that's why we're here." Gohan said, "We thought you might be able to tell us why that happened and why he was here."

"I can't give you answers on either, boy." Vegeta said gruffly. "I've told you what I know now leave me alone." He started to walk back to the GR.

"Wait! Can we leave him here for Bulma to look at? Maybe she can find out what made him stronger." Gohan shouted.

Vegeta shrugged, "If you wish."

Jet nodded then rose into the air, "Thanks." He turned to Gohan, "Come on, Gohan, we've only got a few minutes before class starts."

"Oh no." Gohan said, flying into the air as supersonic speeds, with Jet following right behind him.

* * *

**And there was Chapter 7. **

**Now you see how the title falls into place with the story, huh?**

**Next time on HSFTTS: _Gohan and Jet race back to school before the bell rings and inquires are made about their tardiness. Videl is skeptical about the whole "traffic" story and pushes them, pushing the two Saiyans into a corner. Later, the group: Jet, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Saiya, go out for a hang out, but things don't always play out the way we want them to._**


End file.
